This to an electrical connector and in particular to an electrical connector having integral means for securing the connector to a printed circuit board.
Apparatus exists for providing electrical connectors with integral means for being secured to a printed circuit board. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,883 in which a shoulder eyelet having a flange and a generally tubular shank is closely received in an aperture in a connector housing. The eyelet is frictionally disposed in the aperture with an interference fit therebetween and has a tubular shank extending beyond the mounting face of the connector. The eyelets are aligned with respective pre-formed holes in a printed circuit board and with the connector received on the printed circuit board, the ends of the shanks extend through the printed circuit board and may be rolled or soldered to secure the connector to the printed circuit board.
Another apparatus is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0180284 wherein a ground strap integral with a drawn shell includes resilient tines which deflect toward each other during insertion into apertures in a printed circuit board, then spring back to their initial spacing to cause shoulders to extend under the lower surface of the printed circuit board, thereby securing the connector to the printed circuit board.
Another apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,219 wherein an inverted end eyelet is frictionally disposed in an aperture in a mounting flange of a connector. With the connector received on a printed circuit board and the eyelet passing through an aperture therein, the inverted end is splayed or expanded by activation through a bore in the tubular shank to secure the electrical connector to the printed circuit board